Real love
by chinpunkanpun
Summary: After her father's death, Haruhi was told Kyoya was her cousin. Since that, she lived with Ohtori's. First cousin incest. I don't force you read it. If you don't like, don't read. Chap 6
1. Chapter 1

**Chap one: Father's letter**

Disclaimer: I do not own OHHC. It belongs to Hatori Bisco.

Rate: T

Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi

Summary: After her father's death, Haruhi was told Kyoya was her cousin. Since that, she lived with Ohtori's. She felt that he was more and more like an older brother. Kyoya could stand it. How could he tell her his feeling?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two week after her father's death. The apartment seemed to be bigger. Looking at her parent's picture, she felt emptiness. Today, she left here where she lived for a long time.

"Otousan, okasan, please watch over me in heaven". She whispered to herself. Her eyes were full of tear. "I won't cry anymore. I will become best lawyer who you will be proud of."

Her eyes came to her father letter. After one week since she got it, it was still unreal.

_Dear Haruhi, my lovely daughter_

_Are you reading this letter? I always hope I can tell you myself. Haruhi, in fact, Yuri and I are not your real parents. You are the child of Yuri's best friend, Harumi Ohtori. After you were born, she died. Following Harumi's will, we bought up you until you are adult. Living with you made us happy, we considered you our real child. We wish we can live with you forever, but your mother left us so soon. I am worried about you, I don't want you live alone. Therefore, if anything happens to me, you will live with the Ohtori family. They will take care of you. Pleased be happy. We love you so much._

_Your father,_

_Ryoji _

**Flashback**

**"Haruhi, what will you do" – The short blonde boy asked when they were at her apartment after her father's funeral. "Do you need any help?"**

**"Thank you, honey-sempai. My father left enough money for me and I can take a part-time job. Don't worry about me."**

**"But we can't let you live here alone, Haruhi. Why don't you go to stay with my family?" The older twin said. "Mother will be pleased with having you in our house."**

**"What are you saying, evil twin? I won't let my daughter live with you guys."**

**"Tamaki sempai, I'm all right. I can live myself." She felt warmly. Her friends, all of them were cared for her. Although her parents left her but she still had her friends. She weren't alone anymore.**

**"Sorry for disturbing all of you, but Haruhi will live in my house." The cold voice made everybody silent.**

**"Why, mom? Our child can live in my house." The half French protested.**

**"Because she is my cousin. My father wants her to stay in my house."**

**All the room is quiet. It seemed that no one understood what Kyoya was saying.**

**"What are you saying, Kyoya sempai? Are you trick us?"**

**"Haruhi, I'm the one who likes joke? It is your father's letter. It explains everything."**

**End flashback**

After that, she heard Kyoya's explanation. Following what she heard, after she was born, Mr. Ohtori always wanted to take her but her mother didn't allow.

"_Yuri Fujioka is really a brilliant lawyer. My father couldn't take you away from her. She really loves you much." Kyoya said._

_"Yes" Haruhi nodded. "I also love her much, and my father. They are my parent." Tears fell to her check._

_Kyoya was silent. Seeing her cry made him feel bad. His chest hurted. He wanted to hold her, made her better but he just standed and said: "Haruhi, you can stay here until next week."_

"_But, Kyoya sempai". She still didn't want to live in his house, with his family. It was uncomfortable._

"_You don't want Ms Landlady gets trouble. Right?" He smirked._

"He never gives me anyway to refuse." She sighed.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya's voice called out.

"Yes, sempai"

"We should leave now. My father is waiting at home. And you know, he is very busy." He said and went out.

She saw her apartment one more time. From her apartment's door, she saw her sempai waiting at the limo.

"Now, come to my new house."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's my first time to write a fanfic in English. I'm afraid my English is not really well. I hope I didn't make many mistake.

In my country, Vietnam, OHHC just publishes vol 09. When I read vol 01, I like that couple very much. In fact, I don't like Haruhi x Tamaki. I will manage to make this fic more attractive.

Please review for me


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap two: Grandmother**

Disclaimer: I do not own OHHC. It belongs to Hatori Bisco.

Rate: T

Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi

Summary: After her father's death, Haruhi was told that she was Kyoya's cousin. Since that, she lived with Ohtori's. She felt that he was more and more like an older brother. Kyoya could stand it. How could he tell her his feeling?

Warning: when I read some manga, I found that cousins could get married. So I think Kyoya and Haruhi were okay. However, incest is incest, warn for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early sunlight danced on the Ohtori mansion's garden, went through spaces between leaves, ran on the white walls, jumped into big rooms. The morning at the Ohtori mansion was always quiet; the servants and maids worked in silence, cleaned, cooked, ready everything for their masters.

It was also the time Haruhi liked best. Breathing fresh air, feeling soft wind made her calm. She could tidy the bed, pull open the curtain, arrange things in her room or do anything she wanted that no one came to stop her and pushed her back to "her rest". Living here two month, she wasn't used to having everything done for her. All the maids cared for master's action and now, thanks to Kyoya and her uncle Yoshio, they were even more concerned about her. She mustn't do household, she mustn't went out with no protector. It ended that she spent all her time at school and mansion with host club members especially Kyoya.

Every weekend, her friends came, did stupid things which she and Kyoya immediately avoided taking part in. Every evening, both of them at the 3rd library, she read a book or did her homework, he, of course, typing on his laptop. Since she was discovered being a girl, he had had many ideas to get more profit from it. Now, she hosted not only the girls, old and new customers who were glad to talk to her about girl stories, but boys who wanted to have her heart. A haft of them was rejected by her dullness, a quarter was menaced by Kyoya and Kasanoda guy.

_"If they don't have something, they want to near it more. We get pretty much merit from your rejected boys," he said it with super dark smile. _

His evil scared her but she also knew his gentle. Sometimes, she fell asleep and found herself at her bed in the morning. He was the only one at home, her uncle went for business frequently, Fuyumi occasionally arrived but she didn't stay, and two other cousins, Ryu-san and Akito-san, didn't come back from their business. If he went somewhere, he forced her go with him. He never let her alone in this huge mansion. Whenever she went to her parent's grave, she always saw him beside her. After two month, without realizing, she was trapped into his influence, he was like a brother and even more important than that.

&-&

"Good morning, Haruhi-sama," the young maid asked while walked into the room with a high ribbonned box column.

"Good morning, Eiri-san." brushing her brown long hair, she smiled back to the maid through mirror. Eiri was her favorite friend in the mansion, she was very kind and friendly.

"Haruhi-sama, you do the sheets again. Just let me do it."

"Yes, yes,… you say it every day, Eiri-san"

"You do it every day, too," the maid murmured.

"What is this?" Haruhi asked, managed to divert the conversation.

"Presents from Master for Haruhi-sama." Eiri said and left the presents on the table, "Master came back last night and was waiting downstairs. Haruhi-sama, you should hurry. Let me finish your hair."

"Oh, it is not necessary. I have just finished." She did the last brushing, took a look at the mirror. "Shall we go? I don't want to let uncle wait."

Haruhi headed down to the dinning room. When she entered the room, her uncle, Yoshio Ohtori, was sitting at the head of the table with a newspaper and Kyoya, surprisingly, at his seat with another one. It was unusual. Kyoya couldn't get up early in the morning and ready sent death glares to anyone wanted to disturb his sleep, no one had enough courage to wake him up except the clocks. He was always the one that came when she had her meal haft. It sounded amusingly at his age.

"Good morning, Uncle Yoshio. How was your trip?" She took her seat beside Kyoya's.

"Good morning child. It's fine. Do you sleep well?" Her uncle greeted her with rarely warm smile.

"Yes, I do. Thanks you for presents, Uncle."

"You like it, I'm glad"

"Good morning, Kyoya-sempai"

"Good morning, Haruhi." He said with usual undisturbed face that often had when with his father.

_From the first day, she found her uncle's gentle was only for her. Kyoya who could read her mind, at that time, simple said:_

"_Father loved his little sister than anything in the world even his wife. Now, his love is for you. To his children, he also loved them, but he need their ability more." Before she could said something, he continued: "Haruhi, to me, it is interesting to have challenge. You don't need to feel sorry for me." _

"_But sempai, you want to be the heir because you want your father admits you, right? You want him to love you?" A change in his dark eyes behind the glasses, he couldn't say one word, her mind often made him surprised. _

"Here your breakfast, Haruhi-sama" the maid cut her mind.

"Thank you, Nari-san"

They sat in silence until the breakfast finished. When they prepared to leave for school, Yosho called them.

"Haruhi, Kyoya" Yosho Ohtori looked up from his newspaper.

Kyoya and Haruhi looked at the old man.

"Your grandmother went back to Japan. She wants to meet you two. It's Friday. Haruhi, you and Kyoya take a visit to her after school. I will ask your packs sent to the airport. You don't have any intention?"

"No, everything can rearrange. We will go straight to school on Monday. Have a nice day, father"

"Have a nice day, uncle" she followed Kyoya to the door.

"Have a nice day, both of you"

&-&

"Sempai, what's grandma like?" she asked him in the limo. She knew she had a grandma who always lived in Kyoto. When she backed to the Ohtori, her grandma was abroad. Two months in the mansion, she saw many photos of her mothers, both of them, and her grandma. Haruhi often thought she was alike mother Yuri, but when she saw her real mother, Harumi, and her grandma in old days, it was like looking in a mirror. However, no one told her about their personality.

"Do you want to meet her?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Yes, of course. She is my grandma. Besides, …uhm sempai, do you think she knows about my father?"

"Maybe" He looked up from his laptop, gazed at her. After knowing Haruhi's truth, he gets all files about his aunt, Harumi but nothing about Haruhi's father even a photo, like never exists. According to the reports, his father went mad because can't find his sister's lover, his niece's father. His aunt anyway was really an Ohtori.

Since that to the end of the day, they didn't go back to this topic. They got on the plane, talked some stories and went to the Ohtori's Kyoto mansion. It was the same style with the main one.

"Welcome, young master Kyoya, young mistress Haruhi" The chorus of servants and maids echoed when they entered the main hall. An old man in black uniform came to greet them.

"I'm glad to see you, Kyoya-sama, Haruhi-sama. It is a long time, Kyoya-sama."

"I'm glad to see you, too" Kyoya introduced to her "Haruhi, this is our butler, Noru" She smiled warm to him.

"Where's grandma, Noru-san?"

"Lady is upstairs, Haruhi-sama. I will let her know that you two came"

"You don't have to go, Noru. I'm here. Now, let me see my precious granddaughter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: chap 2 up . I'm glad. Please continue review for me.

Today, I want to talk about married law in my country. Oh, it's very different in various countries. In old days, you need at least ten different generations or non-relative blood to be allowed to get married. It caused so much trouble. Traffic was undeveloped, a small population and because of parent's wish, you could only marry someone living near you (such as the same village, next village, next village). Time passed, you went around and around, you couldn't find anyone to marry. Besides, ten generations were so far, when you wanted to marry, you didn't know whether she or he had relative blood to you. I had seen a film about a couple had nine relative generations. When their parents found it, they weren't let to get married. It was tragedy. Nowadays, you only need five (or four, I'm not sure). It's sometimes a luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap three**

Disclaimer: I do not own OHHC. It belongs to Hatori Bisco.

Rate: T

Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi

Summary: After her father's death, Haruhi was told that she was Kyoya's cousin. Since that, she lived with Ohtori's. She felt that he was more and more like an older brother. Kyoya could stand it. How could he tell her his feeling?

Warning: warn for allowed incest (in my thinking)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11h 30 in the night but the sleep couldn't come to her. Her mind was filled of images of her grandma, her gentle, her warmth, her happiness when she met Haruhi. Haruhi never met a grandma or grandpa. Both Yuri's parents and Ryoji's died a long time ago, before she was born. When she knew about her grandma, the image of Tamaki's frightened her. _"Maybe, she hates me, the unwanted child,"_ she thought once but contrary to her thinking, her grandma loved her. It was wonderful. All this made sleep become a hard work. On the bed, the only thing she did that reminding her everything happened in yesterday and today, the reason of her good feeling.

_# Flashback#_

"_Let me see my precious daughter"_

_The voice directed her attention to the old woman going downstairs. About sixties, with grey rolled hair, the woman in traditional kimono radiated elegant, nobility and absolute power. Kyoya came to greet his grandma with a kiss on her check. In front of her eyes, grandma rubbed his head. Her cousin embarrassed smiled but couldn't protest his grandma. This view repeated the one of Kyoya and Fuyumi. Haruhi smiled, seeing this Kyoya was interesting. _

"_Haruhi, what are you doing there? Come here." Kyoya called her._

_She came to near them, pushed back to her anxiety. She didn't know what to do. Haruhi met Kyoya's eyes, he nodded encouraging her. _

"_Haruhi, you don't want to hug your grandma?" the old woman smiled warmly. _

"_Grandma!" It seemed like every worry flown away. Spread her arms, Haruhi embraced her grandma tightly. Tear began coming to her corner eyes. _

"_Haruhi, Haruhi, you make your grandma breathless" _

"_I'm sorry" she released the older._

"_Let me see you, love child" she rolled Haruhi a round. "You're so beautiful, more than photos I saw"_

"_Photos?"_

"_Yes, Kyoya sent me many photos of you. You looks so cute in boy cloths."_

_Haruhi gazed at Kyoya. "He did something I don't know again". _

" _Yuri and Ryoji also sent me your photos"_

"_My parents?" Haruhi was impacted when hearing her parents'name._

"_They always had contact with me, I thanks them for raising you be a good child. My grandchild comes back to me in the end" _

"_Grandma!"_

"_You two must been tired and need relax. Let Noru show your rooms. We have all the evening to talk. Hurry up, I will wait at the dining room."_

"_Yes, grandma." Haruhi and Kyoya said in unison._

_#End flashback#_

The evening drifted past in a calm atmosphere. She and Kyoya had meal with their grandma. In the last part of the evening and whole Saturday, they saw many of Haruhi photos from she was little. When Haruhi met Kyoya's glint she was sure he would have the copy photos to sell. She sighs with this mind. The grandma told them many stories about her parents and her mother: the first time she met Yuri, the school time of her mothers, how Ryoji was so alike Mr. Suoh, how he could own Yuri's hearth. Both Haruhi and Kyoya chuckled when heard those stories. It was great for Haruhi to hear about her parents. However, nothing about her real father, subject changed as she intended to mention about him.

Sighs, Haruhi looked at her phone, it was mid-night. She felt thirsty. Didn't want to trouble maids, got out of her bed, she came opening the door, proceeded to the kitchen. "Why they have to build such a large house. Before, I only need two steps to have my water," she murmured.

Quietly, she went to the kitchen. Passed the living room, she heard some sound, light through a little slit of door. It was Kyoya's. "What happens?" She came to the door gently, pushed it open a little more. "Kyoya and grandma. What are they doing?"

"Grandma, you don't want Haruhi know her father?" Haruhi concentrated to the talk.

"Kyoya, I think you know. I don't want to mention that man. How can I tell her that her father was a person who didn't even know about her. The person who betrayed Harumi, had a son with other woman. How much she suffered. How she loved him! I don't want that man hurt Haruhi. She shouldn't know him."

"What is she saying?" the girl shivered, the floor ruined under her.

"What a pity! Harumi was so in love with him, she protected him to much. Yoshio and I always wanted him pay, but we couldn't find him. Yuri didn't tell anything about him, perhaps Harumi told her to do that."

Closed the door quietly, let the talk continued, Haruhi went back to room, forgot her thirst. Couldn't sleep, she hold all pillows put into a high heap by the opened door. Held her knees, leaned against the pillows, she saw the scene out side the glassed door. The night cold wind played with her hair. The sky was dark, clear, with thousand blinked stars flooding all the space. She couldn't think, she didn't know what she felt. Her happiness seemed to run away.

Haruhi didn't know how long she sat there, suddenly, a voice appeared behind her. The blanket covered her figure.

"What are you doing here? You may catch a cold"

Rolled head to see Kyoya. "You finish talking with grandma, Kyoya?"

"Did you hear?" Kyoya gazed at her, didn't know what she was thinking.

"Yes."

"So, you sat here." She found him sit beside her.

"Kyoya, I don't know what I feel. I always think my parents were separated because of their class. I always think he isn't here because of a special reason. I always think their love was real. But ... I never think he is a betrayer."

Her body trembled, tear began come out.

"Kyoya, why everybody loved me? Grandma lost her daughter, uncle lost his sisters, mother Yuri lost her best friend and father Ryoji's death. All because of me. Kyoya, why they still love me so much?"

The first time Kyoya saw Haruhi so agitated, more than her father death, she cried more. Kyoya pulled her close to him, hugged her tightly, he tried to comfort her. His chin placed in her head.

"It's all right, Haruhi. They love you because they love you. It's simple. You are worth loving. You are her precious grandchild, his lovely niece and their important child. All of us love you, not only me, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai also love you. You tried too much to have what you want, your kind help us more than you expect. We can't hate you only because your father. Besides, Haruhi, didn't you promise not to cry. So, don't cry."

"Is it real?" Haruhi lifted her head to see Kyoya, unexpected to hear what he said. "Do you love me? Or you cared me only because of uncle's wish?"

"I cared you because you are Haruhi, not because of my father."

"I love you, too, Kyoya" made him surprised. She continued: "I always want to have a brother. When I stay with you, I'm scared because of your personality. But Kyoya, I know you are gentle, more than anyone. I'm happy if I have a brother like you."

"You consider me your brother?"

"It's not okay?"

"No, … ah, I means it's okay." Haruhi didn't found the strange in his voice.

"It's great" she buried her face into his chest. After crying much, she felt tired and sleepy. "Kyoya, stay with me a little more, please. I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me."

"Yes, I don't leave you."

After a few minutes, Kyoya found Haruhi sleeping. "Haruhi, she misunderstood my words. What should I do?"

Saw her, he wondered how many times he saw her sleeping, when his feeling for her became so strong. He left a kiss on her forehead, whispered: "Haruhi, I love you, not like a sister. What should I do to make you understand?"

Pulled the blanket cover himself, he thought. "It's all right, Kyoya. Until other man appears."

….

"Good night, Haruhi"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ahhh.., here is chap 3. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for slowness, my homework took me so much time.

Thanks for all you reviews. It makes me feel great. Please, please, review, review. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap four**

Disclaimer: I do not own OHHC. It belongs to Hatori Bisco.

Rate: T

Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi

Summary: After her father's death, Haruhi was told that she was Kyoya's cousin. Since that, she lived with Ohtori's. She felt that he was more and more like an older brother. Kyoya could stand it. How could he tell her his feeling?

Warning: warn for allowed incest (in my thinking)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ohtori's building in Tokyo's center, an impressive work made by glass, belonged to one of the greatest elite families in Japan. The Ohtori Corporation's main office was placed in this building. About three hundreds people worked here with the best modern equipment and the best work atmosphere. The corporation leader wished the prefect condition for their staffs to be given the most prefect quality of work, only the best was accepted. Working here, your age, your class or your wealth weren't important, the only thing you needed was your getting benefit ability. Being a part of this business system was the wish of whoever wanted to have a good job. It was no doubt when the yearly interview time reached, there were many people coming here to hope for being selected…especially this year.

&-------------&

It was only 11 o'clock at noon, the interview would start at 1pm but in the large hall, it was so crowded and almost girls. They all wanted to win the secretary place for the Ohtori's young heir. The atmosphere was full of competition, glints shot from people to people. Walking through the hall, Haruhi found someone glare at her. "So scary," she thought.

"Those shooting eyes can kill people." a voice suddenly appeared behind her.

Surprisingly, Haruhi turned back to see an uneventful black hair girl with a pair of glasses on a seat , far from everybody, eyeing on the impatient crowd. The girl turned to see Haruhi, smiled friendly to her.

"Don't mind my words. I am just telling myself. Are you finding a seat? Do you want to sit here? I'm sure you don't want to get near those girls."

"Thank you." Haruhi felt interested in this strange girl. "Ah, Kyoya can wait a little. Besides, I said I met him at 11h 30" she thought.

"Do you attend this interview? It is… so strange. Everybody stares at each other, takes care at appearance every minute. I begin to think it is a prospective groom meeting, not an interview." She talked amazingly. "It's lucky to see you. At least, there is another person come here because of work."

Haruhi chuckled, imaging Kyoya's reaction when he heard it. "Umh, really, I don't come here for the interview."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I'm here to meet someone."

"If you say that, I just see you don't wear work outfit… Sorry, I make you waste your time."

"Never mind, I'm not in a hurry. However, why are you here so early? The interview starts at 1 pm."

"My watch made a mistake. I rush to here without having a lunch but I do not know where to go near. So… I'm here, among those crazy girls." She mocked.

"You should take your lunch. It's better for you. Why don't you go to some restaurants at the other side of this street? You can wait there until the time reaches."

"Thank you. Perhaps I should do that. I don't think I can stay here longer" the girl stood up "Um, sorry for wasting your time. I'm glad to meet you. Hope to see you again."

"I'm glad to meet you, too." Haruhi waved her new interesting friend.

"If she was accepted, we can meet again." She thought while going to the elevator, nodded to greet the security guards, passed through the door opened for her with some curious whisper left behind.

&----------------&

"Haru-chan, young master is waiting you. The guard said that you were here 15 minutes ago. He wonders what you are doing downstairs," Arisa Konoumya said as soon as she saw Haruhi coming into the room.

"Arisa-san, good to see you." Haruhi smiled warmly to the five-month pregnant woman, Kyoya's secretary. "How are you? Kyoya doesn't make you work too hard?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Haru-chan. I only do my work. Besides, I will rest soon. There will be a new one."

"You tell about the new secretary, there is a crazy war in the hall. Is it always like that when we need choose a secretary?"

"Not always, but usually. You see how young master is famous." Arisa chuckled.

"Oh, famous?" Haruhi sighed "Hum… It's right. So troublesome! It was lucky for Kyoya having a secretary like you but you have to rest."

"When I work again, I will come back to work for Ohtori-sama. I only help young master in beginning. I think we will choose the right one. Ah, Haru-chan, you should meet young master. Suoh-sama and Hirashi-sama both came. Don't let them wait."

"Yes, I go. Keep your health, Arisa-san."

Haruhi opened Kyoya's office door, smiled to three people in the room, two men and a woman. One of the men, the blonde one jumped out to hold her.

"Hello, Kyoya, Tamaki-senpai, Akari-san. I'm sorry for lateness" she tried to escape the boy's arms.

"Oh, my lovely daughter, why are you so late? Father misses you much"

"Tamaki-senpai, release me! I don't remember I have a father like you."

"Kyoya, Akari, Haruhi is so mean to me" he pouted.

"Haruhi-chan" the girl chuckled "though everyone knows it, don't say to him so directly."

"Kyoya, Akari is mean to me, too," he cried out.

"Tamaki, I don't know how to help you, she is your fiancée. Right? Help yourself." Kyoya spoke evilly, pushed the blonde to his dark corner.

Haruhi saw three people warmly. During two years, many things changed but something never. Both Tamaki and Kyoya were approved to be the heir one year ago. After educating Ouran, Tamaki went to France for university and began to manage family business there. Kyoya came to Tokyo University and joined the Ohtori's work as well. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai traveled to Italy to research sweet food. In Paris, with Renge's presentation, Tamaki met Akari Hirashi, the daughter of rich family. They felt in love immediately and got engagement. Haruhi liked Akari very much, they were friend quickly. Haruhi thought Akari's speciality was Tamaki-idiotism protestation. This year, because Akari wanted to see Japan again, where she had left for a long time, they came back, became Tokyo University's second-year student. Haruhi would come here, too. Next month, she would be a first year law student. But the twins moved to France to learn fashion, they wanted to become famous designers as their mother, almost Haruhi's dresses and clothes were made by them. The Hostclub members always contacted to each other, they were always friends.

To Haruhi, after that night with Kyoya two years ago, her life changed a little. She was comfortable with her current life, loved her friend more, loved her family more. They never came back to her father topic. Haruhi knew clearly she had a present and a future with the people she loved, she never let anything ruin it. Now she was really a part of their world (although something she was never used to, such as "Why can't I do household?" or "Why must I have guards?")

"Haruhi…Haruhi… HARUHI" Kyoya's voice made her start.

"Yes, Kyoya. What's wrong?"

"What are you thinking? I have called you several times."

"I'm sorry, I am… just… thinking something."

"Shall we go for lunch? It's late. I have to come back for the interview soon"

"I want to go out with Haruhi-chan after lunch. You don't mind, Haruhi?"

"Of course, Akari-san."

"Akari, what's about me?"

"Tamaki, you have you work."

"But I want to go with my princesses."

"TAMAKI"

"All right, all right. I work"

"Oh, Akari, you are so great." Haruhi laughed, left the room with Akari but suddenly turned back to two men.

"Ah, I forget. Kyoya, can you home soon. Fuyumi-neesan wants us to go to see Akito-nisan's baby together."

"I remember."

Tamaki saw two girls in front of him, turned to see Kyoya beside.

"What do you want, Tamaki?"

"I see, Haruhi's happy. You really take care of her well."

"…"

"Why don't you tell her about your love? Kyoya, it's not good if you let this misunderstanding long."

"I know it clearly, Tamaki. But she only loves me like a brother, I think everything now is better."

"You think that, Kyoya? Don't you see she calls Akito-san and Ryu-san nisan but you, only Kyoya. I don't think you're only a brother. You'd better to tell her soon."

"… Maybe. But… not now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: thanks for your reviews. I loved them so much.

Do you see? This chapter has some new characters. I add more in the next chapter. Someone important, but someone's not. I hope you don't hate it. I'm also sorry for any mistake I have in this chapter.

Please, review for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap five**

Disclaimer: I do not own OHHC. It belongs to Hatori Bisco.

Rate: T

Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi

Summary: After her father's death, Haruhi was told that she was Kyoya's cousin. Since that, she lived with Ohtori's. She felt that he was more and more like an older brother. Kyoya could stand it. How could he tell her his feeling?

Warning: warn for allowed incest (in my thinking)

Beta-reader: thanks PAOPU, she saves my terrible grammar and words

_Memories_

_/mind/ _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She kneeled before the grave for hours. Tears could not escape. She could feel nothing but sorrow, sadness and emptiness. How long had she been there? She did not know and she did not want to know. She did not want to move, hear or see anything. She just wanted to be alone._

_Off in the distance two men watched her in silence. The older one was the priest of The Moon Temple, the other one was a young handsome man. The younger man had a cold face, it was as if he had no feeling but his eyes were full of sorrow. Both of them had a very concerned look to the girl._

"_She's been there awhile. Can't you take her in?"_

"_She said she wanted to be there" the priest sighed. "Such a poor child. Since her parents' death, Hio was her whole world. She just can't stand to be alone again."_

"_I will take care of her. I think Hio will be pleased."_

"_So, are you going to meet her?"_

"_No, I won't."_

"_Why, Ohtori-san? I think you should meet her."_

"_Shinpu-sama, I don't want to. I…There is no reason. I… it's just that…I don't want to."_

"_It's your choice. Though I still think you should meet her," the old man sighed. He seemed to have sighed many times recently, "But… if you don't meet her how can you take care of her?"_

"_I have my ways," he said thoughtfully._

_&---------------&_

Nanao groaned, her alarm clock was going off, and her response was to snuggle deeper into her pillow. After a month since she got her new job, it always seemed like she just slept in for a few more seconds in the morning no matter what time she went to bed at night. Working for Kyoya Ohtori was stressful.

The first time she met him, Nanao discovered why women were so strangely enthusiastic at their job interview. Kyoya Ohtori was handsome, intelligent, rich, powerful and had many other things every girl could wish for their future husband. Unexpectedly, she found nothing attractive about him. Once her first workday was over, she hoped that she would not have a husband like him. Her boss was cold, calculating, cunning, and a working maniac. It was no good to become a wife to that kind of a man. However, working for him was great; it was good, interesting, challenging and she had a good salary. He was serious, fair, and until his staff finished their work, he did not mind their private life. After a month, she saw he was not a complete heartless like the one she expected, but he was still an evil boss.

Nanao was surprised when she got the job. She went to the interview because of her guardian's advice when she had said she wanted a part-time job; however, she had no hope. It was not that she did not believe in herself; she was very proud of her special language ability. She spoke five different languages: Japanese (of course), English, Chinese, French and German which could impress anybody; she was also good at using shorthand, computer and everything else needed for a secretary; her grades at school were the best and she was second in the university exam. It was something not everyone could do. However, she was still a first year student; her time would depend on her school time, which made it hard to be able to get the job. When she asked the first secretary, Konoumya-san, she said her work only needed her free time when she was not at school and they had an arrangement with the school when she had to be at the office. She also told Nanao they approved of her abilities. Nevertheless, Nanao did not know that they could not find anyone who could replace Konoumya so they accepted two secretaries instead of one. Her boss sighed with relief when he finally found an acceptable candidate who came from his secretary's place not from his wife's place (poor Kyoya :D ). Another secretary, a twenty-five year old man named Rihito Matsura, always did the work needed at the office. In a month, both she and Matsura-san worked all day under Konoumya-san's instruction. Konoumya-san was kind and gentle, Matsura-san too. The amounts of work a day were so much. She and Matsura-san had to try very hard to finish them, they were very impressed when they thought Konoumya-san could do all of them alone. Besides, Kyoya Ohtori was certainly a hard person to please after each day. They were usually exhausted.

The clock rang again. _/Terrible creation/_ "Let me sleep some more" she muttered. It rang again, again, and again…

"7:00, if I'm late on the first day of school that'd be bad. I'd better get up now".

_&-------------&_

When she reached her classroom, there were many empty seats. She looked around the class and chose an empty table near the board. She had to register timetable today, and she wanted to do it fast and suit her work time, so a seat near the professor was necessary. The whole room had no familiar faces, and no one seemed to be free to engage in a conversation so she let her mind wander back to her work. As soon as school starts, she needs to be at the office in her free time to do or bring her work home to finish. Her time at the office is not limited; nevertheless, her work had to be finished on time. She also needed to be there when her boss needed her. The job suited her more and more, especially since she needs it for her future job, an economical counselor. Working for the Ohtori Corporation is a great experience.

"Excuse me. Can I sit here?" a soft voice brought her back to reality.

"Sure, no one sits there," she answered and turned to a familiar face. "It's you." She said surprised.

"Yes, it's me. Glad to see you again."

"Glad to see you, too. It's surprising." The girl said nothing, she only smiled back.

"I'm Nanao Makimura. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Makimura-san. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

_&-------------&_

They had become friends and had become really close in the first two weeks. Their personalities suited each other. They took the same classes and had lunch together. Though they did not know about other's family clearly, they were happy to find someone to call a friend.

Haruhi was very interesting. She was smart, soft, gentle, and pretty. When they walked through the corridors, men often turned to look at them. However, Haruhi seemed to have no interest, which could be a logical reason as to why she did not have a boyfriend. She had a quiet and unfathomable quality, and the way she looked straight into your eyes when she talked to you … in short, Nanao liked Haruhi's company.

At work, Arisa-san rested. Now, she and Matsura-san did all the work. They tried very hard, and their boss had no complaints. She did not meet her boss at school (and she did not want to), she knew he was in the same school with her but maybe, the school was too big. She went through the first two weeks at the university in peace.

_&-------------&_

They were on the way to the next class when they someone rush up to them. A blonde man hugged Haruhi immediately before she could defend herself.

"My daughter, I missed you so much. Did you miss me? We have not seen each other for one month," he cried in front of everybody's amazed eyes.

_/Tamaki Suoh/_ Nanao knew this man, her boss' friend. She met him at the office nearly one month ago. Amazingly, two different people could become friends. Nanao thought Tamaki Suoh was a bit stupid.

"Tamaki-senpai, how many times do I have to tell you? Do not hug me like this. I can't breathe," Haruhi said struggling to get out of his embrace.

"Why? Father wants to hold his precious daughter."

"TAMAKI SUOH. Release Haruhi. You're hurting her," two voices said.

"Thanks, Akari-san, Kyoya." Haruhi said when she was free of Tamaki's grasp.

Nanao saw two people behind the blonde, a strange girl and… HER BOSS.

"Ohtori-sama."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry for my grammar. It's terrible the last time. I'm sorry very much. Thanks for everybody's reviews.

There's only thing to tell about in this chap.

"_Shinpu" means "priest". I found it in my dictionary. However, I'm not sure I spell it right._

Please continue review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OHHC. It belongs to Hatori Bisco.

**Rate**: T

**Pairing**: Kyoya x Haruhi

**Summary**: After her father's death, Haruhi was told that she was Kyoya's cousin. Since that, she lived with Ohtori's. She felt that he was more and more like an older brother. Kyoya could stand it. How could he tell her his feeling?

**Warning**: warn for allowed incest (in my thinking). Everybody, I'm trying to write a love story, not a family-problem one. So, I repeated again, it's not against law in this story. I have warned you, if you read it, don't blame.

**Beta-reader**: no beta. I can't reach PAOPU. Sob… sob… PAOPU, where are you, PAOPU?

_Memories_

_/mind/ _

**A/N**: I'm back. It's quite so long, right? I'm very sorry. I hope nobody neglect me. When my exams ended, I'm in no mood to write anything. Then in summer, I had many things distract me, plus I had deleted this chap several times so it finished late. I changed much as my first intention.

I will up at least once a month so you won't have to wait this long. After all, summer ended -

**Tsuki Kagami** I know, first cousin marriage is against rules. Just I think if they are second cousins, I don't know where to put them in their family. So I changed rules (sorry Japan law)

**ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot:** OCC, exactly, both Haruhi and Kyo are OCC. Oh, but I love a Kyoya like that. But I'm think the most OCC is Yoshio Ohtori. He has quite a new face in this story.

Thanks for all your review: Tsuki Kagami, ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot, -Silversnow of the Moors-, preciousteddybear, LadyShadowoftime, DevilHeart13, dragongirl92, SnowCharms, Rangerette, Kichou, tiff, light11, PAOPU.

Enjoy this chap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap Six**

The path lead to Moon temple's graveyard is a long way, people almost go around the temple to come to the graveyard. Red and white begonias bloomed then faded year to year along the way, a lovely path indeed. He went pass this so many times that he couldn't remember, he could finish the path even with closed eyes. He was very sure, yes, very sure but trying something like that was absolutely not his intention. Hio had dared him before, quite a lot of times but never success. You couldn't expect an Ohtori did something with closed eyes, right? His sad eyes stared at the space in front of, Hio, he remembered, he was always here with Hio, always with her … before but now always alone.

He stood in front of the grave, stared at the cold tombstone, the thing hid the woman he loved beneath it, the woman he lost forever. Two years, and he still couldn't get out of his sorrow. Two years, every time his eyes closed, he could see her face, her smile, hear her voice like when she still lived. Two years, a long time.

"You don't often come here in morning." a gentle voice said behind him.

Whirling around, he bowed his head greeting the temple priest "Good morning, Azuma-sama" gave the older man his rare smile.

"Goodmorning, Ryu-san." the priest smiled lightly to him "Don't you have to work early today?"

"No, I have to, I have an operation latter" he said tiredly "we have a stupid party again tonight so I come here in morning"

"You looked a little distracted" the old man studied his face "you don't overwork yourself, do you?"

"No, I'm fine, a little tired, but fine. It's busy lately."

"How much time do you sleep a day?" the priest raised an eyebrow

"5 hours"

"What about work?"

"Umm, about 14"

"You should rest more" the older man sighed "really, as a full adult you should know what better."

"I'm a doctor" Ryu protested stubbornly "I know my limit. You shouldn't worry so much"

"I know, I know. Just take care of yourself."

"Yes, Azuma-sama" said he, giving the man his rare smile.

---oOo---

"WHAT'S WITH THEM? DON'T THEY HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO?" screeched Nanao smally to her friends, Haruhi and Akari. They were in school canteen which was very crowed at the moment, she didn't want to attract more attentions.

"Try to the bright sight, at least you know you are good enough for them to be jealous" the oldest stated.

"My pleasure" Nanao said sarcastically.

"Nanao-chan, it's already two months, you should be used to it." Akrari looked at her younger friend in amusement while Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you keep saying that and you are the one telling me rumors disappear after 49 days" Nanao retorted.

"Hey, I just try to help. After all, I just said everybody believed it, I didn't say it was true" Akari smiled triumphantly as the young girl didn't say anything back.

_/Arguing with Akari will go no where/_ she sighed, looking around seeing her annoying source. Two months ago, in the day she met her boss at school, her precious peaceful school life ended regretfully.

She remembered the day very clearly. What happened? She greeted her boss. He greeted her. END, no more words, before she was able to give out her surprise she was dragged away because of the ringing bell. As soon as they arrived at their desk, again, before she could asking Haruhi anything, a wave of enthusiastic girls encircled them, questing about their relation with two most dreaming rich handsome men in the school (though one of them engaged, who forbad dream?). The second she spilled out THAT she was his secretary (how naïve she was), she regretted immediately. A loud "AAAWWWWWWW…." shoved to her face together with many jealous or dreamy faces. How sad! The peace vanished like a wind.

Discussing about secretary-boss love began breaking out, like a wild fire, no ability stopping. After that day, she found out she couldn't go anywhere without people glance, stared, glared at her, whispered about her. Days after days, more and more annoyed her situation was. Honestly, how it managed to become a romance story was out of her knowledge.

Luckily, she had Haruhi and, of course, Akari. They didn't help much though, talked about something like "get used to after years with Host club". How hopeless she was!

SIGH. Looking back, ignoring those staring around her, she saw Haruhi being nose deep in a thick book. Curiously

"Haruhi, what are you reading?"

---oOo---

"Haruhi, what are you reading?" hearing her friend's question, Haruhi looked up from her book.

"Practical Medicine"

"Don't say you intend to change profession"

"Nope. Don't have that said intention. Since everybody in my family know about medicine, learning a little about it isn't hurt." She continued dryly. "Besides, if some sign appeared, I can do something before hand, not like the last time".

Last month, she caught a cold. It was quite a heavy cold, it became worst after being ignored because she thought it was only a small one. With all maids, servants in the mansion and especially Tamaki fussed over her, all that sickness drove her nuts.

Nanao nodded her head in knowing.

"Let's eat. I want to go away from attention soon" muttered Nanao.

Giving her friend a sympathy look, Haruhi put the book away. Haruhi admitted every attention around the Hostclub was very annoying, some experiences were still vivid in her memories. However, if you wanted a happy life, got used to it.

Her mind wandered around the life with Nanao. Since the first time, Haruhi knew her friend was an interesting person. Nanao, well, how to put words, was like everybody interesting people around her. She worked seriously but not a work maniac, she have the cheerfulness and enthusiasm with so much energy but not the type of people like her father or Tamaki (Thanks God), but sometimes she also was very quiet. A strange personality. However Nanao was sure a nice girl.

The new event last two months made Haruhi think about another thing. It was the person who will be Kyoya's wife. Since the day her cousin was announced to be the Heir, girls wanting his wife's place were more and more everyday. She couldn't image how many of them didn't run after his wealth, maybe could be counted in one hand. On the other hand, her uncle would be a problem. Contrary to population's belief, Yoshio Ohtori didn't force his children's marriage. As long as it was someone could help increasing Ohtori Empire he was totally fine. It just happened someone like that was often his business partner's child. Nanao was very clever. She was also good-looking. So she may be a suitable candidate.

Strangely, somehow every times she thought Nanao and Kyoya would be good together, something tugged at her heart. _/Hope I don't have something like overlove-brother/_ she shook her head

"Maybe they are good together" unconsciously Haruhi talk out loud her mind.

---oOo---

"Maybe they are good together" she heard her friend said something.

"Haruhi, what do you say?" seemed her words startling Haruhi, obviously, she was deep in thought.

"Huh?"

"I ask what you just say."

"What I just say?"

"Yes" Nanao nodded.

"Oh…it's…uh…I think…you and Kyoya maybe good together"

"WHAT?" she and Akari saw Haruhi incredulously.

"I just think at least you will never run after him because of his wealth, and you are working with him, both of you may have a chance" Haruhi said, oblivious the look she shared with Akari.

"God, Haruhi, don't say those words in front of that nasty Asami Kobayashi girl" she could help but letting out her groan, while feeling very sorry for her boss "and Ohtori-sama" she added.

How intelligence and dullness could exist in a same person at once she had no idea. Wasn't it obvious? (well, obvious to anyone acquainted with them). Only two months, and she saw clearly Kyoya Ohtori cared deeply for his cousin, a feeling more than family, it was love.

Put her boss' problem aside, there was another trouble thing, Asami Kobayashi, a nasty crazy woman. Only thinking about her made Nanao irritable. Two day after the fateful event, that nut woman jumped out of nowhere in front of them, said something as some poor people like her couldn't stand any chance with HER Kyoya, that Nanao'd better stay out of her way and many other things. After a long rambling, she fled out before Nanao or Haruhi could say anything. From that day, with many minor clashes, Asami Kobayashi successfully got on her nerves. God knew what she would do if she heard what Haruhi was saying. Better she'd not find out. Change subject may help.

"What will you do this afternoon, Akari?"

Then, they talked about things less danger.

---oOo---

"Haruhi-sama, Ryu-sama is waiting"

"Thank you, Takumi-san" she greeted her brother's secretary. She came here to be check today. Her sickness last month made everybody worry, so her uncle insisted she need check again to be sure well. Although she hated hospital, she hate making anyone worry.

Haruhi knocked on the door. "Come in" her brother's sound answered.

"Good afternoon onichan…. Oh, I don't know you are having guest. Do I interrupt?"

"No, come in Haruhi. We've just finished."

Haruhi came into the room, seeing the guest. It was a young man, about Akito's age. He had brown hair and black eyes. He look normal but he had some attractive. (Normarl, you know, Haruhi was with the hostclub quiet a long time) It was something about him made her startle, he felt familiar to her. However, she was sure she'd never met him before.

"Let me introduce. Haruhi, meet Dr. Araki Nakamura. He's come back from America. He works for here from now."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Nakamura" _/Nakamura, I know this name. He has the same name. I wonder they have some relations/_

"Nakamura-san, meet my cousin, Haruhi Fujioka."

"Nice to meet you, Fujioka-san"

---oOo---

"What do you think, Haruhi?"

"He seems good."

"He's very famous in America. They say he's the new star in Medicine. It's good to have him work for us. Though it's surprised, he doesn't his father's step" something twinkled in his eyes "ah, Haruhi do you know who was his father?"

Haruhi saw her cousin, surprised.

"Don't you realize his name?"

"Are you saying…"

"It's exactly what I'm saying"

"Really? Really?... He is the son of Hikari Nakamura?"

"Yes, he is your favorite lawyer's son."

"Ohhh, maybe someday I can meet him" she said joyfully.

"I can't see why you can't. Lawyer Nakamura will be in Japan this winter. Though you can meet him long ago if you want, Haruhi, Only need a work with father. Now, go to your doctor, she is waiting for you."

"Yes, onichan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chap: The twins come back, Christmas reach.


	7. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I knew I said there was at least one chap a month. I'm very sorry for the lateness but something unwanted happened last month. Well, there was an accident. I should have recovered days a go but then my doctor said because of my weak constitution (I still can't believe he said it, me? weak constitution?) my recovery is very slow. I currently can use only one of my arms properly. So you will wait a little more for the next chap.

I'm so happy with all of your reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm glad you like my story. Thank you very much :D. I will update asap


End file.
